2015/November
November 1 Instagram Twitter :"@cheyennejackson @Tonycotina YAAAAAASSS" :"Love my @YSL t-shirt they are the best! Custom @MaisonValentino purse very vintage @ManoloBlahnik kitten heels ⚾️ ''" Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt and belt by Saint Laurent Paris, shorts by Levi's, custom handbag by Valentino and vintage kitten pumps by Manolo Blahnik. November 2 Instagram Twitter :"Love my @YSL t-shirt they are the best! Custom @MaisonValentino purse very vintage @ManoloBlahnik kitten heels ⚾️" 11-2-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Love this suit @neilbarrett and amazing heels Paula Cademartori" 11-2-15 Twitter 002.jpg Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by A Moi, custom handbag by Valentino and custom shoes by Brian Atwood. Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Neil Barrett, sunglasses by Ksubi, custom handbag by Valentino and boots by Paula Cademartori. November 3 Twitter :"Help out someone in need today and give back. 1 dollar will make a difference." Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-3-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-3-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-3-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Beaufille, sunglasses by Le Specs and boots by Paula Cademartori. Leaving a Studio in NYC 11-3-15 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 11-3-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg November 4 Premiere: American Horror Story: Hotel. Episode 5 - Room Service *''Main Article: American Horror Story '' Episode 5 of American Horror Story: Hotel premiered today. AHS Hotel - Room Service 001.jpg AHS Hotel - Room Service 002.jpg AHS Hotel - Room Service 003.jpg AHS Hotel - Room Service 004.jpg 0-0-15 Michael Avedon 019.jpg 0-0-15 Michael Avedon 018.jpg Instagram :"Getting ready to watch myself as "The Countess" dressed like a damn Scream Queen. #AHShotel" 11-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Neil Barrett. Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-4-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-4-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-4-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears. Leaving a Studio in NYC 11-4-15 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg November 5 Instagram Twitter :"All in a day's work for the best manager a girl could ever have! @bobby_campbell we stole my Grammys from mom & dad!" 11-5-15 Twitter 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket and pants by Alexander Lewis and shoes by Brian Atwood. Studio in NYC 11-5-15 Arriving at a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 11-5-15 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 11-5-15 Arriving at The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 11-5-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-5-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Alexander Lewis, shoes by Brian Atwood and sunglasses by Tom Ford. November 6 Instagram :"BROOKLYN WITH THE BOYS #TonyGaga #LincolnCenter" 11-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Fashion by BAHA EAST" 11-6-15 Twitter 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 11-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Baja East. At Metropolitan Opera House at Lincoln Center in NYC :Set list: #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" #"La Vie en Rose" #"Nature Boy" #"Anything Goes" Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 11-6-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a cape by Baja East and sunglasses by Tom Ford. November 7 Instagram 11-7-15 Instagram 001.jpg November 8 Instagram 11-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg November 9 Instagram :"Some love is unconditional." 11-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"If the sun refused to shine I would still be loving u if mountains crumbled to the sea it would still be you and me" 11-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"So honored to be nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV actress! Vote here monsters!❤️" November 10 On the Set of American Horror Story: Hotel in LA 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 001.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 002.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 003.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 004.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 005.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 006.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 007.jpg November 11 Twitter :"Just me and Fozzi Bear relaxin �� ready to watch some murder mysteries and learn lines" 11-11-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Today isn't just the 2 years bday of ARTPOP ( which makes me so happy) , but also the premiere of @AHS episode 6!" 11-11-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"The new episode of @AHSFX "Hotel" starts now! ��" November 12 Instagram Twitter :"�� here we go!!! ''" :"''So proud of the whole @NBCChicagoFire cast for sticking together and making this franchise the sensation it is!" Leaving FOX Studios in LA 11-12-15 Leaving FOX Studios in LA 001.jpg November 13 Instagram :"Love this artwork of Mr. March!! #AHS" 11-13-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Make some room angelpigs mommy wants hugs and kisses" 11-13-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Checkout this just released inspiring film @MyAllAmerican starring my co-star @FinnWittrock. Beautiful true story." :"Love this artwork of Mr. March!! #AHS https://instagram.com/p/-A2yuMJFCb/" November 14 Dinsmore's Market in Los Angeles 11-14-15 Arriving at a Store in LA 001.jpg|1 11-14-15 Leaving a Store in LA 001.jpg|2 11-14-15 Leaving a Store in LA 002.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Saint-Tokyo, boots by Saint Laurent Paris and sunglasses by Simon Miller.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Chanel and sunglasses by Simon Miller.'' November 15 November 16 November 17 November 18 November 19 November 20 Timeline